


tokyo

by Fuckmeupbuttercup



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But it ends happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, Song fic, and sad, i kind of am tired, let's get this bread, tokyo by rm, woochan is superior, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmeupbuttercup/pseuds/Fuckmeupbuttercup
Summary: if i could choose my dreami just wannastay right next to you





	tokyo

_wake up in tokyo, feel like a torso, i think it’s time to go_.

 

chris doesn’t know where he is, really. it’s just another place, another feeling, the air around him suffocating; and yet, he still feels free.

 

it’s not _enough_ . he’s here, without anyone, completely alone. disconnected and useless, a being that cannot do anything his own but does _everything_ alone. he can’t take it anymore, wants to go back to who he had left in an act of cowardice.

 

his soulmate told him they’d be there for him. he told him, _don’t wait up_.

 

he wants to come back to him.

 

but chris feels like his life was a fucking lie. that everything he had believed was fake, because he felt he was _nothing_ without his meds. just garbage, a sunken eyed zombie. his mood was always dark, and they trapped him in an endless cycle of _my medication is supposed to be working, that means i’m actually fine_. and he ran from that.

 

could be that he’s even escaped it.

 

and yet there’s a part of him that he left behind, the part of him that could smile. or maybe that was just woojin. woojin and his radiant smile, and his brilliant laugh, and his positive demeanor. _maybe i’m nothing without you._

 

_living isn’t quite what i was doing,_ he tells himself, glaring at the rain pouring just out of his reach under the bus stop overhang. _but i’ll be dead one day_ . everyone will be. _woojin_ will be.

 

maybe that’s why he ran.

 

because he hates that he doesn’t know if he’ll still be as depressed as he was the day before, and he hates that woojin could decide it’s too much and leave. or that woojin could just-

 

he _hates_ woojin.

 

he _hates_ that he was so stupid to fall in _love_ with someone like woojin. someone so _beautiful_ and _perfect_ and _ethereal_.

 

he _loves_ woojin. so much.

 

but sometimes his mind muddles things, and his thoughts twist harmless words into knives that slice his skin like broken glass. sometimes he confuses things because he can’t help it and he’s scared.

 

and so he ran.

 

but he can’t sleep. never has been able to _well_ , but he could, then. now, it’s impossible. it’s been less than a month, and chris lives on four hours of sleep every five days, maybe. and he misses woojin _so much_ , because woojin was home, _is_ home, and he’s incredibly homesick. all he wants, needs, and requires to function, is the warmth of his soulmate’s gaze, of his hugs, of holding each other in the dark hours of the night. and he really wishes he didn’t get scared, because he wants to _always_ be by woojin’s side.

 

_if i could choose my dream, i just wanna stay right next to you._

 

and maybe in the rain, woojin slowly emerges, his glow ridding the corner of chris’ of the shadows that lurk, and his home has come to him.

 

_they’re_ _home_.

 

and maybe he’s not scared anymore.

 

_if i could choose my dream…_

**Author's Note:**

> this song makes me sad, i guess i am also just a sad individual  
> also, not to make this my pseudo twitter, but i am hallucinating a white cat following me everywhere  
> my twitter won't embed, so find me @fmeupbuttercup  
> hit up my hyunin fic yall its pretty dope, and long, thank you for coming to my ted talk  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!! <3


End file.
